Of Land & Sea
by JustMe133
Summary: Percy has been experiencing something different for a while now, and so has Nico! Can they find a way to get back to normal, if only with each other? Rated T for safety. Percico. Slash. Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

****PLEASE NOTE: THE IMAGE USED FOR THIS STORY IS NOT MINE - I FOUND IT THROUGH THE COURTESY OF GOOGLE - IF YOU OWN THIS IMAGE AND WOULD LIKE TO BE CREDITED AS SUCH, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL DO SO. I AM NOT INTENDING TO STEAL ANYONE'S WORK. THANK YOU.****

**Holy crap I can't believe I'm posting this. This is for **_**TeamEthanMorgan**_**, who believes in me enough to convince me to post this. I've only read PJO &amp; HoO a couple of times, so my characters may be OOC. Please don't hate on me for that.**

**No, I don't own these two or any characters that may make an appearance in this story. Just a fan. That is all. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

…

_**~Percy~**_

Now, I'm not stupid – I'm not particularly smart, but definitely not stupid. So, when Nico began to spend just a little bit too much time with Will, I could put two and two together.

"Are they…_together_?" I asked Annabeth one night while we were leaving dinner – I was being nice, walking her to her cabin. She just groaned at my words and gave me a sharp glare with those intense gray eyes of hers.

"Of course they are. I think. This happens to be one of the few things I'm not _sure_ about," she said with a shrug. I had to groan at this attitude of hers – she had been like this ever since I fully registered what Nico had said to me that day. "I don't get why you're so hung up on this," she said, trying to sound nicer than she actually intended. I just shrugged and left her at her cabin with a quick kiss on her cheek and heading to my own.

She was right of course – I didn't get why I was so hung on this either. So what if Nico _had_ liked me? He doesn't anymore. By the looks of it, he likes _Will_.

I stopped walking as i felt a flash of heat zip through me and I swear I could smell burning earth at that thought. What the Hades was that? And why did it keep happening?

"Percy!" I turned around to see Annabeth striding towards me, a frown on her face and her eyes wary. "We should talk…"

…

_**~Nico~**_

I was sitting with Will outside of my cabin – yes, they built me a cabin, which was stupid, but whatever, they didn't listen to me anyways. Will had an arm around me, and it was nice of course because _he_ was nice, but it just… didn't feel _right_.

I could tell that he was looking at me, but I just kept staring straight ahead. I couldn't look at him.

_Why?_

Oh, that's right – I can freaking _feel_ when Jackson is near.

Ugh, I hate this.

It had started after the war – after everything really; I had told him how I used to have a crush on him, and as I was walking away, it was like I had been hit by a wave of seawater. And now, whenever he thought of him or whenever he was in the proximity, I would feel like I was being soaked and I could only smell the freakin' salty sea, no matter where I was.

It was beginning to be a problem for me.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?" I asked, realizing Will had been talking to me.

"Listen…"

…

_**~Narrator POV~**_

It hurt Annabeth to do this, but by the look on Percy's face, he didn't quite get it.

"What?"

"Percy… I love you. You know I do. But I can't take this… _obsession_ of yours anymore. When you get over all of this, let me know." She kissed his cheek and walked off, leaving Percy there to feel like he was burning and all he could smell was the burning earthy smell again.

Nico was having a similar situation.

"I like you." Nico blinked at Will and tried to smile.

"I like you too."

"Yeah I know, but you are just…_distracted_. When you get past this, I would like to…_be_ with you. Okay?"

"Oh… kay." Will kissed him then, a brief press of lips on lips and then he was gone. Nico sat there, tasting saltwater on his lips before he groaned and fell onto the steps of his cabin.

"You okay?" He opened one eye at Percy and then closed it.

"Go away Jackson."

"I will… after we talk." Nico just groaned again, feeling as if his clothes were soaked, clinging to him and all he could smell was salt water still; it was even stronger with Percy there.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Then why do I feel like I'm burning and keep smelling smoldering, burning… earth?" Nico sat up and stared at him, trying to tell if he was just being his usual idiotic self.

Nope, Percy was serious now. More so than he had ever seen him, even during the war.

"Fine. Let's go inside and talk." Percy just nodded and helped Nico up, where they held on to each other's hands for a brief moment too long before they let go and went into the dark, warm cabin.

Nico sat down on a long low couch, watching Percy as he took in the room – it was dark, yes, but also somehow inviting – Percy could feel himself feeling comfortable here, which was something he _never_ felt when he was in any part of the Underworld.

Percy sat down next to him and they just stared at each other before Nico sighed.

"I feel it too."

"Feel what?"

"Well, unlike you and your…burning? Yeah, burning. I feel like I'm being submerged in water and all I can smell is seawater. Because of you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Ugh, Percy, don't make this more awkward than it has to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you naturally stupid or just ignorant?"

"_Nico_."

"What? Why don't you leave me alone and go talk to Annabeth?" he muttered, running his fingers through his tangled mess of black hair.

"She broke up with me," Percy said quietly, making Nico look up at him now.

"She did?"

"Why?"

"Uh… I… don't know. Why are you sitting here talking to me instead of with Will?"

"He broke up with me. I think. I'm not even sure we were together actually."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Nico just shrugged.

"It's fine." They sat in silence, each just smelling a deep burning or salty air before they looked at each other.

"Why is this happening?"

"No idea."

Percy groaned and looked at Nico before scooting just a tad closer to the paler teen.

"It started after you told me…_that_."

"Oh," he said, nodding. "Yeah, mine did too."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know." Percy sighed and leaned his head back on the couch. Nico watched him for a moment before he scooted closer, sitting up on his knees to look Percy in the face. Percy just kept his eyes closed, his breathing deep and even. Nico just leaned a little closer, the smell fading a bit the closer he got.

"Percy?"

"Yeah Nico?"

"Can I try something?"

"I guess."

"Don't move."

"Okay."

Nico kissed him. Percy stiffened under the cold lips and the cold hands that held onto his face, but he didn't move away.

There was something… pleasant about this kiss. It made him feel like he was on fire again, but it a way he could get used to. When Nico pulled away, there was nothing but cold air around him now.

"I was drowning, and I loved it," he panted, his head on Percy's shoulder, and Percy knew what he meant. He had been burning and he had loved it too.

"What's this mean?"

"I don't know."

…

**So I'm thinking this is gonna be a oneshot, unless people wanna see more? I left it open-ended just in case…**

**If you read this far, thank you. I hope you liked it and that it didn't suck terribly.**

**See ya'll next time (I guess?)**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for **_**TeamEthanMorgan**_** &amp; **_**ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995**_**, who both really wanted to see a second chapter. I hope ya'll like it.**

***Note, characters may be OOC, sorry not sorry***

**Updated: 5/2/2015  
**

…

_**~Percy~**_

I left Nico to drown – as he put it [_"Go away Jackson, let me drown in peace"_], so I went back to my own cabin to burn and to think, which isn't something I was too fond of doing.

Nico had kissed me; he had been cold, a calming balm to the burning I was still feeling, _had_ been feeling for too long now.

But when Nico had kissed me… it had burned so much, but it had felt so good.

Better than when Annabeth would kiss me-

OH FISHSTICKS WHAT AM I GONNA DO ABOUT ANNABETH?!

Wait… She did break up with me… So I _am _single…

And if Nico thought kissing me would help…

That means he _likes_ me, doesn't it?

Oooh, my brain hurts.

…

_**~Nico~**_

I can't believe I kissed that idiot.

What was I thinking?!

I mean, there's a good few years difference between us to start off – or a lot of years if you really wanna go into detail – and also, he is-was-whatever, dating Annabeth.

But she did break up with him…

And Will kind of broke up with me.

So… I could kiss him again if I wanted to.

But I don't want to. Nope. Over that Seaweed Brain.

I can't breathe with that damn seawater in my lungs – it's there, I can feel it.

And it's all Jackson's fault.

I groan and dig my head into my pillow, struggling to breathe again.

I can taste the sea on my tongue, thick and salty, burning my throat in a way I really don't like.

I get up and slip into the shadows, taking the easy way to _his_ cabin.

…

_**~Narrator~**_

Percy let out a very un-manly screech when Nico appeared from a corner of his cabin.

"_Nico_. You know I hate when you sneak up on me like that," Percy grumbled, pulling on a shirt – he had been in the process of getting ready for bed; he had already thrown on shorts – Nico wasn't surprised to see they were green – and his shirt was blue. "Is there a reason you're in my cabin now?"

"I wanted to talk about…_this_."

"Oh." Nico nodded and joined Percy on his bed, where he felt his lungs swell with the smell and feel of the seawater. He looked at Percy to see him taking deep breaths, eyes cloudy.

"Burning?"

"Yeah. Drowning?"

"Yeah." Nico made the choice to lean his head against Percy, who let him as they both took deep breaths, finally able to breathe through the salty burning.

"I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"I don't – well, I didn't think I did."

"Nico."

"Percy."

"I'm tired."

"Me too." Nico took off his shoes and jacket and crawled into Percy's bed.

"What are you doing oh Son of Hades?"

"Going to sleep."

"What?!"

"Come on Jackson. I'd prefer to not drown in my sleep, so get your Seaweed'd butt next to me. I'm tired, and not too friendly about it." Percy groaned but followed Nico into the small bed, making them both wiggle until they could be at least semi-comfy. Nico's eyes were already closing.

"It is… tolerable with you."

"Yeah. Go to sleep Jackson. Stop staring at me." Percy just continued to stare at Nico, taking in his olive skin, dark unruly hair, and peaceful expression.

He wanted to kiss him again – he could feel it, a deep _need_ in his chest.

He _had_ to kiss him again.

"Hey, Nico?

"What?"

Percy did it – he just leaned over and pressed his lips quickly to Nico's, his eyes closed so he missed the way Nico's flew open and the snapped shut again as Percy pulled away.

"Night Nico."

"…Night Jackson."

…

Nico had to stifle a scream when he woke up and found too-blue eyes staring at him.

"Geez Jackson, give me a heart attack why don't you?"

"Sorry," Percy said, chuckling a bit as he sat up and stretched, seeing Nico snuggle back down into the pillow to go back to sleep. "Nico. Get up."

"Nope. I'm tired." Percy stared at him before he pounced – not quite sure where the playfulness came from so early in the morning – and found himself astride Nico, who was staring at him, wide awake now, cheeks burning red.

"I'm burning again," Percy said, not missing the way Nico wiggled under him – in a feeble attempt to get away from him he was sure – and the way both of their faces were now burning. Nico wanted to kiss him – dammit he hated that feeling – but he did.

Percy beat him to it.

He kissed him, slowly at first before adding a little bit more pressure to it.

Nico kissed back, hands moving slowly to tangle in Percy's blue shirt, feeling the warmth seep into his always cold skin. Percy – his hands still fisted in the sheets to hold himself up over Nico – moved one hand slowly to Nico's face, feeling that same cold soak into his fingertips as they grazed over his cheek.

He felt more emotion with this kiss than he had with any of the kisses with Annabeth.

That thought shook him back to reality.

Percy pulled away first, not looking at Nico as he got up.

"We need to get up."

"Yeah."

Nico got out of the bed and pulled his jacket and shoes back on before he disappeared into the shadows, not giving Percy even a glance.

Which was fine, because as soon as Nico was gone did Percy's cabin door slam open, a hoof-shaped mark on it as Grover stormed in.

"WHAT THE HELL PERCY?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"What?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! EMPATHY LINK REMEMBER?! I FEEL WHAT YOU FEEL. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Holy seahorses. Right. About that…" Grover seemed to calm down a bit as he began to chew on one of Percy's curtains, his eyes burning into Percy as he did so.

"Please tell me I didn't feel what I thought I felt," he said through a mouthful of curtain.

"Grover-"

"_Please tell me I didn't feel what I thought I felt Percy."_

"Grover calm down."

"PERCY YOU DID NOT DO WHAT I FELT YOU DO, DID YOU?!"

"GROVER LET ME GET A SENTENCE OUT BEFORE YOU CHEW UP MY WHOLE DAMN CURTAIN!"

Grover stopped chewing and stepped away, one side of the curtain in tatters. He bleated at Percy before he slumped to the floor.

"Did what I feel happen, happen?"

"Grover… where do I start?" Percy asked, sitting next to his best friend. Grover bleated again and kicked him lightly, still making Percy wince. Those hooves were hard as rocks.

"The beginning is as good as place as any."

"Right, well it all started after the war with Gaea ended…"

…

**Percy's got a fun story to tell I think.**

**See ya'll next time &amp; thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, a new chapter is here! I hope this is a good one!**

**Remember, any OOC-ness of characters is because THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION BY A FAN. That is all.**

**Updated: 5/12/2015  
**

…

Percy flinched a bit as Grover went off on him after he told him everything that had happened since the war – about the burning, Nico's drowning, their confrontations…

"So you left Annabeth for _t__he freakin' Son of Hades?!_"

"It's not like that! One, Annabeth broke up with me. Two, Nico and I are just… there, kind of. There's not much to it."

"Percy you idiot don't you realize what this means?"

"That's I'm going to burn alive for the rest of my life?" Grover kicked him and stood up.

"I need answers before I know for sure, but… this could be big man."

"What do you mean?"

"Just… let me talk to Chiron. I'll see you later."

With that said, Grover trotted out of his cabin, bleating all the way.

Percy had to laugh at the sight, even if he was worried about his best friend's words.

…

Percy hadn't heard from Grover for the rest of the day, so after dinner he just went to sit by the water, trying to make sense of what was going on with him and Nico, when said boy came to sit next to him.

"How have you been today?" Nico asked, making Percy just roll his eyes and lie back on the ground, listening to the sound of soft waves lapping at the shore. Nico stared at him, taking in the tan skin he could see, the way his shirt rode up just a bit but his shorts slid down exposing a hint of boxers and Nico had to look away before he did something stupid.

Oh, that wasn't enough time for Nico – he was drowning again the minute he looked away from him and _what the hell did Nico get himself into now?_

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm burning." There was a whine in his voice, something so pleading and pitiful that made Nico drown even more because he knew what Percy wanted and _dammit he wanted it too_. He moved slowly, to give Percy – _that damn asshole still had his eyes closed – _time to move if he wanted. He didn't though, so Nico just wiggled a little closer and slowly pressed his lips to Percy's.

He didn't miss the sound of pleasure that escaped Percy as he brought his hands up to rest on Nico's sides, pulling a little closer; Nico ended up straddling his lap so they could get closer to each other. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, just slowly kissing and exploring each other's mouths, both finding they were enjoying the experience a little too much.

Only when a wave of water crashed over them – effectively soaking them both since Percy was too distracted to keep that from happening – did they pull away from each other to see they had an audience.

Grover stood to one side, angrily chewing on a tin can while he glared at Percy; Chiron stood next to him, an amused expression on his face as they moved away from each other; and standing in the small waves, dressed like a beach bum was…

"Dad," Percy muttered, wiping the water from his face to stare at him. "What are you doing here?" Percy noticed Nico scrunching down to hide behind him, and although he found it endearing, he didn't make a comment on it.

"It's not often I'm called down to Camp for something you _didn't_ do," he said, smirking at his son, who just made a _'hmmph_' noise and stood up, helping Nico stand up too. Nico gripped onto his hand briefly before letting go and giving a jerky bow to Poseidon, who smiled at him and nodded. "Now, there is some things we need to discuss; I will meet you all at The Big House."

With that said, he disappeared, making Percy round on Grover.

"What the Hades was that about?"

"I will explain everything once we are in a more… private, setting. Come boys. There is much to discuss," Chiron said before Grover could open his mouth.

"Can we go dry off first? I don't want to be dripping all over the place," Nico muttered, staring at his feet.

"Very well. We will see you two shortly."

…

_**~Percy~**_

Nico left me on the shore to shadow travel to his cabin, kissing me quickly before disappearing.

I hate to admit it, but I could really get used to that.

As I make my way to my cabin – avoiding any strange looks I'm probably getting – I can't help but wonder _why_ my dad got called down to Camp.

I figured it must have something to do with the whole 'burning-drowning' thing, but what could it mean that the God of the Sea had to come down to handle it?

And did that mean Nico's dad would be coming too? Because I really did not want to see him again.

He and I weren't exactly on the best of terms, considering almost every time I saw him he attempted to _kill me_.

Just saying.

Once I'm at my cabin, I throw on a dry shirt and shorts and I can't help but wonder, _what the hell did I do this time_?

…

_**~Nico~**_

I had changed into some dry clothes – black of course, because I wasn't giving that up any time soon – when I heard a knock on my cabin door.

_Percy_. Of course it was him; why else would I be drowning right now?

He steps in and I watch him as he grins at me.

"Ready?"

"No," I mumbled as he grabs my hand, pulling me out behind him. I tug my hand away as we walk silently up to The Big House.

Is what's transpiring between us so terrible that they had to call in Percy's dad?

I mean, I'm really beginning to like how he kisses, and how they make me feel…

I feel happy, and I haven't really _felt_ like this since…

Since Bianca died.

And I'll be damned –_ no pun intended, I swear _– if they take this from me.

I need him.

_Oh sweet Underworld, I need this idiot_.

…

**Aww… This should make for an interesting next chapter I hope.**

**Thanks for reading &amp; see ya'll soon!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh goodness this story… ya'll seem to like it.**

**Let's hope this chapter lives up to that.**

**Updated: 5/31/3015  
**

…

_**~Percy~**_

"Dad," I say when I get to The Big House, Nico behind me, glowering – I wouldn't be surprised if another group of skeletons broke through the ground at any moment with the look he was shooting us all.

But no skeletons came out, no war raged our way. It was still just us, and Grover, and Chiron, and dear ol' Dad standing awkwardly in the meeting room of the old house.

"Percy, Nico," he said, tilting his head at us with that amused smile on his face still. I hadn't seen him in months, but suddenly he's here, and he seems _happy_ I guess… Why? "So, you two have discovered something I hear?" He asked, looking too pleased for my liking.

I might not be too smart, but I could tell something was up.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Well, Chiron here has informed me of what Grover has informed him of, which is that you have been experiencing something… _different_?"

"And your point is?"

He laughs at my words and just grins.

That doesn't happen often.

This can't be good.

…

_**~Nico~**_

When a God laughs at you, it's never good.

He's gonna try to kill me, I know it. I didn't think that of all the Gods, Poseidon would be the one to take me out.

I figured it'd be Zeus actually.

"This is such a _rare_ occurrence," he was saying, sitting down into a chair that transformed to look like a fisherman's boat chair, with a fishing pole and tackle box to complete the look, "that I wanted to come and see if for myself."

"See what?" Percy asks, and I can hear that stupid temper of his beginning to pick up in the tone of his voice.

He just laughs again.

"Sit down boys, there's nothing to be worried," he says, directing his eyes at me.

I don't like the glint in them. I move with Percy, sitting down together at the same time.

I'm drowning, and by the look on his face, he's burning right along with me.

Is his father enjoying this?

…

_**~Narrator~**_

Poseidon steepled his fingers and grinned at the two boys who sat across from before his eyes flickered to Chiron, who looked at him.

"Are we waiting for anyone else to join us?"

"Uh-" Chiron coughed, surprised, but gave a shake of his head. "No, no one else is coming. I thought we'd leave that part to them," he said, coughing again as the two teens turned sharply to look at him.

"Boys," Poseidon said, grinning again; he really did seem to be enjoying this. It wasn't every day he got to annoy his son like a real father would do. "What do you know about… _soulmates_?"

….

Annabeth was leading a group of new-ish campers in the beginning of a group combat training when large waves began to crash around camp, somehow perfectly missing the campers as it reared back up and crashed against the ground once again.

"Seaweed Brain what did you do now?" she asked, shooing the kids back to their cabins and running to The Big House as she saw another wave rear up, only to be stopped by Will ramming into her side. "What the Hades Solace?"

"Look," is all he said, pointing at the ground where a large crack ripped open and long hands reached out, only to be closed up again and then open once more, and the hands were back. Will looked at the waves that continued to leap up and crash down at the same time that the crack opened and closed. "Nico."

"Percy."

"What's going on with those two now?"

…

When that word had reached their ears, they had jumped as far away from each other as they could get in the room. Poseidon focused on his son while Chiron looked at Nico.

"Usually, something like this tends to only happen to the Gods, like myself. But to happen to half-bloods… especially two of the Big Three… Well, this could either be a blessing or a curse, depending on how you look at it."

"Dad-"

"It's not that unusual for two males to become like this as well son."

"Dad, but me and Nico…" Percy spluttered, looking at Nico, who just stared at him, eyes dark and hooded and Percy was burning again.

By the gasping breathes that dark boy was taking, he was drowning in the same pain.

"You can't deny something like this. Take a look outside and you'll see why." Percy didn't have to look; with every shake of a wave crashing down and cracking of the ground breaking open, he could tell what would happen; he could feel both of them down into the depths of his bones.

Percy looked at Nico first, who had slid down to the floor with his head in his hands, and then his dad, who just nodded at him.

"This is the way it should be. Whether you two like it or not."

"As much as I hate to say this, he's right." Three heads snapped in the direction of the door, where Hades stood, his grim eyes focused on Nico. "Really son, out of all the people this could have happened to you with, it's _him_?"

"You think I had a choice in this?"

"No, these things can't be chosen," he said, striding in and coming to sit next to Poseidon, who he nodded to. "As painful as this is, my brother here is right."

Percy stood up then, not looking at anyone as he spoke. "I'm going for a walk. I'll… talk to you all later."

He stormed out then as a loud wave crashed down around the camp.

Nico watched him before he got up and followed him, making a loud crack of the ground breaking heard in his wake.

"That went relatively well actually."

…

**Oh goodness…**

**I feel like they were OOC. Oh well if they were.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay update time is here!**

**Hope ya'll like it!**

**Updated: 6/21/2015  
**

…

The campers of Camp Half-Blood were huddled in their individual cabins, trying to wait out the impending flood and earthquake that was currently wreaking havoc on the poor camp.

The two who were causing this were as far away from each other as they could get – Percy at the sandbank, watching the waves crashing over the camp as well as himself, even though he didn't get wet even if the water rushed over him. Nico was deep in-between the shadows, traveling somewhere that could be close to camp or far away; even he didn't know.

Annabeth stood in The Big House with Chiron, Poseidon and Hades long gone now. Will stayed outside, directing any anxious campers back to their designated cabins.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Percy?"

"Annabeth-"

"Chiron I have been here longer than anyone. Please tell me the truth."

"You should talk to Percy if you want the truth, because I cannot give it to you." He shook his head at her anger and shooed her out. "Go to the water. Be careful not to drown on your way," he said as a wave crashed against the campgrounds once again. She turned, her blonde ponytail whipping behind her as she stormed out, determined to find out the truth.

…

Percy was watching the waves crash around him and around the camp. He wanted to stop it, to the stop the earthquakes that were tearing the camp apart piece by piece everywhere except near him, but he couldn't stop it. This was the most emotion he had felt in a long time – even the Wars between the Gods and Half-Bloods, or with Gaea had been this bad; leaving Calypso on her island, following Annabeth through Tartarus…

No, nothing compared to this turmoil that he was feeling.

"Percy!" He could hear Annabeth calling out to him, her voice growing louder and closer. He couldn't face her yet, couldn't tell her the truth of what had happened to him, to Nico…

So he jumped into the water; but instead of colliding with the cool feel of water around him, he was whisked into darkness with the feeling of a cold hand around his wrist.

…

_**~Percy~**_

The first thing I notice is dark eyes in front of me; the hair comes into focus next, a wild mess of black tangled curls floating around his face, his pale skin next as my vision finally settled from blurry to normal.

"Nico?" I whisper, not sure where we are. He nods and pulls me along, but my feet don't touch anything as we just glide through…. Maybe air? Maybe water? Honestly I have no fucking clue anymore, excuse my language. "What's-" He shushes me and continues to pull me along. I try to look at my surroundings, but it's just dark.

I'm so fuc- I mean _freaking_, tired of the stupid dark.

Finally we stop, and it's a little lighter now, so I can see him clearly as I feel a rush of air and shake of something around us.

"Where the Hades are we Nico? And what was that?!"

"In between the shadows," he murmured, closing his eyes briefly before he looked at me again. "That was another wave and earthquake."

"We're going to destroy camp we really have to stop this."

"Can't stop it," he murmured again, and I finally get a good look at him, sucking in my breath as I do so. He's even paler than I remember, with dark rings under his eyes and he seems so tired.

"This is killing you isn't it?" He nods and I move towards him, pulling him into my arms. "I'm sorry Nico." He mumbles something against my chest as I hold him; he's still shorter than me, so I can hold him just like I know he likes.

_How do I know he likes to be held like this?_

We stay there for what feels like hours, but what is surely only minutes before he pushes away.

"Thanks," he mutters, not looking at me. He already looks better and I'm happy to see that.

"No problem. Nico-"

"I know."

…

_**~Nico~**_

We need to talk about this, but I can't bring myself to do it. I wish I had stayed just in his arms, and just ignore everything.

But no, this isn't the Casino anymore; I can't hide from the world, or the truth, forever.

"We're soulmates," I said simply, because it is just as simple as that.

"I got that, but what do we do about it?"

I can't stop the annoyed sigh that escapes my lips; how can this moron be my soulmate?

"Percy… I don't think the natural disasters that are happening above and around us will stop until we… accept this."

"Until we're together."

"Right."

"What about Annabeth? I don't want to hurt her and I know you don't want to hurt Will."

"I don't think we have a choice here Percy. It's either us… or destroy everything we know." Percy pulled me again, and I had to sigh at the contact.

_Of course he holds me perfectly. Of course this moron is my soulmate._

_Of course._

_Of course._

"Of course," we both mutter at the same time; I look to see him looking at me, his stupid smile in place and stupid eyes sparkling at me before he briefly brushes his lips over mine.

"I accept you Nico. You know that right?"

After those words leave his lips we both feel a shudder pass as the water calms and recedes from camp, dry once again.

"I… I accept you too," I mumble as he rests his cheek against my hair.

The earthquakes stop, the cracks in camp closing up and sealing like they were never there.

This is how it should be.

Right?

…

_**~Narrator~**_

"You know you can't threaten my son anymore right?" Poseidon said, taking a sip of his drink as he eyed Hades, who just smirked.

"Oh no Brother, this is even more fun than before. I will quite enjoy seeing my son defend yours when he inevitably fucks up in my presence. This will be so much fun."

Poseidon just shakes his head and stands, grinning at his brother.

"And where are you off to?"

"Oh, to inform a certain lady about the change in her sons life as of lately."

The two Gods shared a laugh that they hadn't done in a while before the God of the Sea was gone.

…

Annabeth sat on the shore next to Will, the two of them waiting for something, anything to show them the sights of the two they searched for.

"You know what happened don't you?"

"I have my suspicions."

"What is it?"

"From what I've read before when something like this happens… If children of the Big Three are… are…"

"Are what?"

Annabeth shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's just say, when they get back from wherever they are… things are going to be different."

…

**So… I feel like this **_**could**_** be the end, but I'm not sure.**

**What do ya'll think?**

**See ya'll soon I guess.**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait,  
But here's your update!**

**Updated: 7/19/2015  
**

…

Instead of coming straight back into the chaos of camp, Percy and Nico disappeared into Nico's cabin, falling exhaustedly to the thick black carpet that covered the floor.

"Ugh, shadow traveling," Percy groaned, making Nico chuckle.

"Now you know how I feel all the damn time."

Percy had to chuckle at that before he used the last of his strength to pull Nico towards him until the smaller teen was in his arms.

"You… never cease to amaze… me," he said, breathing ragged from the exhausting travel. Nico had to smile at the compliment before Percy's lips found his in soft, deep kisses that Nico easily melted into.

With each kiss, Nico felt power pour into him, making his breathing stronger and the feeling of water clogging his chest was fading rapidly.

Percy was in the same state of bliss. He felt stronger, more powerful, and the burning that had been ravaging his body had finally ceased to exist.

Maybe being together wasn't so bad after all.

…

_**~Nico~**_

I could easily do this forever I have decided – I don't even feel like I need to breathe anymore.

This idiot has enough hot air for the both of us.

His hands are so warm too – it's like pure flames dancing across my skin.

_(Trust me, I know how that feels.)_

When did his hands go up my shirt?

That must be last coherent thought because now he's pulling me up and yeah, who can think at a time like this?

Together we get not only my shirt off, but his too. We're there, him kissing me again and that power flows through me and I can't handle it anymore.

As I pull away to speak to him, all he mutters is "I know" and suddenly I'm drowning again.

And it feels _amazing_.

He's leaning over me, staring down at me with those –_when did he even learn to look intense?- _intense eyes of his and all I can remember is the first time I met him, the way he looked, the way he protected me…

"Percy."

…

_**~Percy~**_

My name spilling from his lips is twisted, desperate for something that I know only I can give him, is what makes me unravel I think.

I kiss him so deeply I'm sure we're both goners now.

He's so cold.

Granted, he _is_ practically the living dead… I think.

Whatever. He's cold. You get my point.

His hands are on my back, holding me closer to him, and I can't get enough of him.

This must be what being soulmates feels like.

How could I ever live without this? He's there, his strength giving me everything I never knew I needed, and I need more. I feel him shiver as I move my hands up his sides, letting my fingers travel over the somewhat slighter body under my own.

His breath hitches as his body arches against mine, and sweet Aphrodite, how had I ever lived without this?

He wiggles a bit while I'm lost in the space that's supposed to be my mind and I realize I'm either squishing him or he wants his pants off.

I'm hoping it's the latter.

I move a bit and help him get those blasted skinny jeans – _who the hades invented these things anyways?- _off and my own shorts off before we just look at each other.

"Hi."

"Hi."

I lean to kiss him, ready to finally embrace the full meaning of soulmates, when I hear a giggle trickle into the room, making me stop and my eyes widen.

I would know that sound anywhere.

…

_**~Narrator~**_

Percy slowly looked away from Nico and up to see a beautiful woman standing over them, giggling again at the sight of them. Nico didn't look, but he was sure he knew that voice too. With red faces, they untangled from each other and Nico got a blanket to cover them.

"Goddess Aphrodite, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company today?" Percy asked, not even trying to cover up the annoyance that had seeped into his voice. She just grinned, which made her look even lovelier and begin to sparkle at the edges, like sunlight hitting a diamond.

"When soulmates are found, especially between two Half-Bloods, I must congratulate them _personally_."

"Oh jeez," Percy mumbled, making Nico chuckle into his shoulder, where his face was still hiding, before Percy spoke up louder for her to hear. "Did you have to come now, O Goddess Aphrodite?" he asked, trying not to sound as sarcastic as he felt. Her face briefly flashed to anger before she grinned again.

"What better time would there have been, O Son of Poseidon?" Nico laughed now; just hearing a Goddess making fun of Percy that way was enough to make even the sternest person laugh. She grinned at his outburst and then waved her hand, making a rain of sparkles fall down on them. "I bring you good tidings you ungrateful Half-Blood," she said, still smiling. "Finding a soulmate, especially so young, is a gift. Cherish it. Because even the best gift can be taken away."

With that, she disappeared in flutter of lights. Percy stared at where she had been before Nico grabbed his hand.

"Hey, don't listen to her. Nothing's gonna happen."

"That sounded like a threat, didn't it?"

"Percy."

Percy looked at Nico, seeing his dark eyes wide as he stared at him. He was brought back to the first time he had seen him, those innocent eyes watching him in intense admiration, the way he looked up to him.

"I know. Nothing's gonna happen."

"Right. Now come here." Percy grinned and let himself be claimed by Nico's lips once again.

Nico had tried to play it off, and he hoped he had succeeded.

But Percy had been right – that had almost sounded like a threat, hadn't it?

…

Annabeth stood outside the Hades cabin, having heard the tale-end of Aphrodite's message. With her suspicions confirmed, Annabeth vowed to herself right then and there that she would do all she could to keep those two from doing something stupid, even if it conflicted with her own emotions.

…

**Oooh, this story is never gonna end at this point.**

**Was it a good chapter at least?**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth is so sassy in this chapter.**

**Updated: 08/14/2015  
**

…

Annabeth was smart. She was a daughter of _Athena_ after all.

Everyone knew this.

Including those two idiots in the Hades cabin.

So really, they should have expected this.

Or at least, Percy should have.

Pulling out of her back pocket a worn-down, familiar baseball cap, she slipped it on and entered the cabin, moving slowly as to not make any sound.

She was so glad to see that they were dressed, and sitting vaguely normal for their current situation. Nico's head was on Percy's shoulder and they were holding hands, but that was about it.

Nico's head rose a bit and his eyes scanned the room – he must have heard her or sensed her or something, because he was looking in her direction, but then he laid his head back on Percy's shoulder.

She let out a quiet breath and moved slowly behind them. She had to resist the urge to laugh though as Nico stood up, rather stiffly may she add, and moved to a different part of the room. He just raised an eyebrow in her direction and looked away as she snuck up on Percy.

When her hands landed on his shoulders and she screamed, Percy screamed too and fell off the couch.

''WHAT THE FLYING PEGASUS WAS THAT?!"

Nico was laughing too hard to answer him as Annabeth took off her cap, looking smug.

"ANNABETH WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I came to make sure you two weren't doing something stupid like lying to me about becoming soulmates. Oh wait. That already happened." Nico was still chuckling as Percy stood up from the floor.

"How did you find out?"

"Please don't tell me you think I'm that stupid Seaweed Brain. Plus I overheard what the ol' Love Goddess had to say to you."

"You heard that?"

"She wasn't exactly quiet. Now if you don't want my help…" she said, spinning her cap on her finger and smirking at Percy. "I can just _leave_, ya know."

"Aren't you mad?"

"No, not really. I mean, I still really like you Seaweed Brain, but you can't _not_ be with him," she said, tilting her head at Nico, who was just silently watching the exchange. "And I figure instead of becoming the annoying ex-girlfriend, I'll just be a good friend to the two of you, if you'll have me." She said this last part to Nico, who she knew had been jealous of her for a while but was now nodding at her. "Perce?" Percy blinked at her and nodded.

"Thanks Annabeth."

"No problem. I would say it's not every day that you get threatened by a God –slash- Goddess, but it kind of is for you, isn't it?"

…

At dinner that night, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Grover all sat together, even though they really weren't supposed to; they were all at a point in their lives where they just didn't care anymore.

Getting death threats, fighting for your lives, and going through hell and back – _pun intended –_ made you really put everything into perspective.

Kind of.

"Perce, you _gotta_ learn to block your mind sometimes man," Grover was saying, chewing anxiously on a twisted hunk of metal that used to be a fork "I'm glad you two are soulmates and all, but come _on_, I don't need to feeling… _that_," he said, waving his hand at them. Nico just snorted and continued to eat while Percy just stared at Grover. Grover just brayed quietly and continued to eat his fork, leaving the two of them in a staring contest.

"Whatcha gonna do about the whole Aphrodite thing?" Annabeth asked, making them both shrug.

"Nothing. She didn't really _threaten_ us, did she?" Percy asked hopefully. Three sets of eyes just glared at him. "Just trying to be positive."

"Please don't be," Nico mumbled, "A threat from a Goddess is a big deal."

"Maybe you should mention it to Chiron," Annabeth said, her thinking face on.

"No. There's no reason to bring him into this anymore than necessary."

"Maybe Rachel could help. Maybe she'll spit out a prophecy for the two of you," Grover asked through a mouthful of metal; he had finished the fork and was onto a spoon now. The three of them just stared at him for a moment before he bleated again and looked away.

"I don't want to think about this anymore," Percy said, rubbing his temples. "It's giving me a headache. I'm going to go for a walk." He stood up and looked at Nico, who just nodded and stood up with him. Annabeth and Grover watched them go, along with the rest of the camp, who were whispering quietly at how close they were.

"When the rest of the camp figures out what's going on between them, all Hades is gonna break loose."

"Yup."

…

"Was that necessary?" Aphrodite turned to see Poseidon and Hades standing together, both watching her.

"It's so good to see brothers on the same side once again. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Did you have you those two that way?"

"My son doesn't get scared. He gets annoyed."

"Oh would you two shush already? I was just warning them. Even you two can feel the change in their… _beings_, ever since they've accepted their status. Monsters will be coming to them from all sides now! And some of them will be so cunning they will know how to get past any charms or anything that camp throws at them. And then what happens? One of them will get snatched up and the other will have to fight for their lives combined. Isn't it better they know to expect it than to just let it sneak up on them?"

"No. We're not supposed to interfere-"

"And I didn't. I just gave a friendly warning from one person of love to another."

Hades snorted, not much unlike the way his son did, and shook his head.

"You just couldn't resist meddling with them, could you?"

"No, I really couldn't. They make it so very easy."

…

**This story is turning out much longer than I originally planned.**

**So, see ya'll next time I guess.**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Chapter 8

**FINALLY!**

**Updated: 9/21/2015**

…

Nico woke up to drowning and shaking – the room was shattering around him, and he couldn't move, couldn't blink.

The scream is what made him break free.

He sat up in bed, blinking sleep from his eyes – he wasn't drowning, and the room wasn't crashing down.

So what had all of that been?

And where was Percy?

He had been here, hadn't he? When Nico had fallen asleep – yes, he had been, because they had been sitting in Percy's cabin, with Percy's arm around him, and Nico had closed his eyes for just a minute, his head secure on Percy's shoulder…

Percy was gone.

Nico couldn't sense him, and if the pain in his chest and the burning of saltwater in his lungs was any indication, Percy wasn't anywhere in Camp.

Where had he gone? Why would he leave?

And then, almost like a whisper in his thoughts, he heard a soft voice flitter through his ears.

"_I did warn you, did I not?"_

Nico was about to get up when a hand landed on his shoulder, pushing him back down and a harsh voice hissed above him.

"Stay. Down."

He blinked and finally realized who was pinning him down if the tangled blonde curls and hard steel eyes were any indication.

"Ann-"

"Shush. _Now_."

"Wh-"

"_I will kick your nose into your brain if you don't shut up. Right. Now."_

Nico was quiet as he waited for her to let go of the death grip that kept him pinned down. Once it let up, he sat up and blinked as a light was flicked on in the cabin. Annabeth sat across from him, looking worse for wear – her hair was down and matted around her face, tangled in many places; her eyes were puffy and red, bags beginning to form underneath them already; her clothes were torn in some places, and dirt was caked on her hands and under her fingernails.

"What happened to you?" She shook her head and held up a finger to silence him just for another moment. After a second, she let out her breath and her hand dropped.

"Something happened-"

"Obviously." She stared at him, steel burning into darkness and he had to look away.

She had a stare that could kill if she knew how to do that.

"Are you done?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"The camp was attacked again. There were so many monsters… and no one could wake you up when it happened… I sent Grover to keep an eye on you, but people still thought… You weren't moving."

Nico nodded, and then realized what she was getting at.

"_What happened_?"

"We tried to wake you up-"

"_WHAT HAPPENED_?!" Nico had to hand it to her – Annabeth didn't even flinch when the ground cracked open around them and a bony hand began to creep out. Nico closed his eyes and willed his temper down, making the crap seal up. Only when it was gone did he notice Annabeth relax, just slightly.

"Percy was taken… two days ago."

"It's been two days?! And I've been asleep this whole time!?"

"Unconscious is a better word. Or dead. Take your pick." Nico growled but Annabeth just waited it out.

"What happened to him?"

"We don't know. All we know is… after last night… Come with me, and I'll explain," she said, standing up suddenly and walking briskly away. Nico scrambled to follow her to the Big House, surveying the damage all around the camp.

"What attacked?"

"No idea. They were unlike any monsters I've ever encountered, let alone studied about… Even Chiron was confused."

"Was?"

"He's got more pressing matters right now, so I'm in charge of figuring out what's going on."

"Why you?"

"Because I'm one of the oldest campers here," she said, clearly ending her sentence with an implied duh. Nico sighed and then had to stop when he saw what was going on in the farthest room of the Big House.

Grover was on a cot, and he was unconscious. Juniper was holding his head and crying, and Rachel was standing next to him, eyes closed in thought. Chiron stood at the head of the bed, looking concerned.

"Can you guess what happened?" Chiron asked, clearly talking to Nico, even though he didn't look his way.

"Something… took Percy, and then… what happened to Grover?"

"His and Percy's link has gotten stronger over the years, as you know." Nico felt a blush creep up his cheeks, so he just nodded. "Something happened to Percy, enough of a shock to cause dear Mr. Underwood here to fall into his current comatose state."

"No."

"Yes. And you must help Annabeth figure out what it was that took Mr. Jackson. Rachel will help you any way she can."

"I can't see anything. Or at least, I haven't yet. But maybe with you and Annabeth – Percy's two closest friends besides myself – maybe I can."

"Why do all the monsters target Percy?"

"Because he's a Seaweed Brain. That's why."

…

**Kind of short I know but here it goes, and hope ya'll liked it!**

**Hopefully I'll see ya'll sooner than this time.**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay a new chapter is here!**

**Hope ya'll like it and I'll see ya'll at the bottom A/N!**

**Updated: ****11/8/2015**

…

_**~Percy~**_

Am I asleep? Maybe I'm asleep. That would explain the total absolute darkness around me. Or am I unconscious? But I know what's going on…

Don't I?

I know who I am still – Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. That hasn't been taken from me again – thank the Gods – but there's something… _missing_.

It's almost like when my memory _was_ taken away. I know something is gone, but I don't know what.

No, not a what.

A who.

I list off the names I know that I know.

Annabeth.

Grover.

Rachel.

Those are the three that absolutely come to mind – the ones I need to know, right?

There are others – various campers faces I know, their names in the back of my head.

But there's someone else…

Who would they take from me now?

I can feel it… feel someone.

That's why I'm asleep, aren't I?

I can't remember him while I'm like this.

Him.

It's a him, isn't it?

Who? Who is he?

…

_**~Nico~**_

I'm sick.

Physically sick.

This hasn't happened before.

I gag up my lunch behind my cabin, my throat sore from the constant retching. My face burns with a fever – it must be over a 100 now. I feel shaky, weak, and I know.

This is because of…

Because of…

I know his name.

What's his name?

Seaweed Brain.

Percy.

His name is Percy.

I won't forget him. I know I won't. I can feel it, whatever it is, like tentacles in my brain, trying to pull him from my memories.

That's why I'm sick.

But no, I won't let it take him.

I can beat this.

I will find him.

Him…

Him who?

Percy.

That's who.

_Percy._

…

_**~Percy~**_

It's like I'm drowning in shadow.

Dark, thick, smoky shadow.

I feel like there's something tugging at me, pulling me in all directions.

It doesn't exactly hurt, but it feels like it should feel painful.

Maybe when they took whatever they took from me, they took my pain level too?

It would be nice to be invincible again.

Then I could protect…

Who would I protect?

Who was it?

Who was _he_?

"What am I gonna do with you Percy?" a familiar voice says, and I feel myself jerk to look, but no one's there.

…

_**~Grover~**_

"What am I gonna do with you Percy?" I could feel Percy near me, mentally. Physically, I was still at Camp. I could hear them all around me, but mentally…

I'm with him.

"Percy!"

"Grover?! How-"

"Our link remember? You got yourself knocked out, and so here I am."

"I'm… knocked out?"

"Unconscious, knocked out, _whatever_. Either way, I collapsed and am now unconscious, and I'm sure you are too, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"When did you get so… this?"

"Well let's see, when you found out your soulmate was the son of Hades and then got yourself all hot and heavy with him, therefore leaving me to _feel everything you two did_. I have enough dealing with my own relationship, but now _this_?! Come on man. What happened to you?"

"I don't… I have no idea what you were talking about. I don't… I don't have a soulmate."

"What?" I can't be hearing this right. Percy doesn't know what he's talking about. "What about Nico?"

"Who's Nico?"

…

_**~Annabeth~**_

I was going to check on Nico when I felt an earthquake begin to tremble underneath my feet. I began to get the younger campers into their cabins, to keep them from being harmed in case it turned into a Level 5 disaster.

Luckily, it slowed down and then finally stopped. I hurried to Nico's cabin to find him passed out behind it, his eyelids fluttering to stay open.

"Nico? Come on kid, wake up." I tapped his face, feeling an intense heat rolling of him, his pale face flushed with color for once, and I tapped him again. "Come on, wake up," I muttered, and finally his dark eyes opened for just a second before they closed again.

And then I heard something I knew I'd never hear again.

Nico was pleading, begging, and it didn't sound right with his voice – he was supposed to be tough, the Son of Hades for crying out loud!

And now… now he sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

"Tell me his name. What's his name? I can't forget him. I need to know his name. Please. Help me," he whispered, choking on his words and he seemed to struggle against invisible bonds.

"Nico, you know his name. Tell me his name." Nico shook his head, his hair flying around his heated face. I'm trying to help him as much I can, but he has to remember.

He has to.

"His name is gone. His face is gone. All I see is eyes. The ocean. He's gone… He's… His name? What's his name?! Please…"

"Nico, Nico hold on, I need to get you to Big House so you can be taken care of." I go to lift him, but he grabs onto me and holds tightly. I can feel my clothes burn under his touch. His hands, his skin, is burning me.

"His name. I need. His. Name."

"Percy."

"Per….cy…" he whispered before going completely limp in my arms. Even though my skin is burning, I hurry to get him to Chiron.

I hope I'm not too late.

…

**And we're back! I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter and I'll see ya'll next time!**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**-JustMe133**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter! Let's see what ya'll think of it. Sorry for the wait!**

**Updated: 12/16/2015  
**

…

_**~Annabeth~**_

I was on the steps of the Big House when it happened. I was so close to getting Nico help, when his form flickered into shadow, and then he was gone.

I toppled to my knees when he was gone, staring at the burns on my arms and my shirt.

"Nico?! NICO!"

I knew he had disappeared into the shadow, and that he wasn't coming back from where he had gone.

But where?

"Chiron! Chiron!" I run in to see him and Rachel leaning over Grover, her hand on his forehead. "What's going on?"

"He's in contact with Percy," Rachel told me, closing her eyes briefly. "Which is good and bad."

"What do you mean…?"

"Well. Wait. Where's Nico?"

"…He disappeared."

"Oh no."

…

_**~Percy~**_

Nico…

Why does that name sound familiar to me?

Is that who I'm missing?

"Grover? You still there?"

"I'm stuck here with you, remember?"

"Right. Tell me about…"

"Nico?"

"Tell me about him. Who… who is he?"

"Geez Perce, what happened to you?"

"I don't know. Shit like this is always happening to me. Usually thanks to who I am."

"Well you're not wrong. But come on, you gotta remember Nico. You two are two halves of a whole, you need each other to live."

"I have no idea who you're talking about. The last thing I remember is dating Annabeth. Did we break up?"

"Yeah, you did. Because of your connection with Nico."

"Then why did I forget him?"

…

_**~Nico~**_

I'm running between shadows, escaping something.

I don't know what, but I know I have to run like my life depended on it.

I barely see any light as I pass between places, shadow the places I need to be.

What am I running from? Where am I going?

I can feel the shadows pulling me, leading me somewhere.

To someone? Who?

I can hear voices in the shadows too – people from the Underworld maybe? I know I can hear Bianca, but maybe that's all in my head too.

"_This way Nico. You have to keep going."_

"_Keep going Nico."_

"_This way."_

"_Go. Keep going."_

"_You're almost to him."_

Him.

Him who?

"_You know who Nico. You have get to him before it's too late."_

"_There is speak of another one, someone who can help…"_

"_Yes."_

"_Her."_

"_The Girl."_

"_The Other."_

"_Yes Nico, go to the shore, go to where the light warms your heart. You'll know where to go."_

Yes, Bianca, I know. I'm going.

…

_**~Unknown POV~**_

"Why did you get this one? Not the weaker one?"

"That's exactly why. The younger one is weak. Even though he is a child of Hades, when it comes to this one," a shadowed figure said, tilting its head at the teen who was floating in a translucent sphere in front of them, unconscious, "he cannot control his powers. Soulmates are weak and fickle in this way. He will be unbalanced and he will perish, and then two of the most powerful demigods will be dead. It must be done. The Gods have been reckless, and by producing soulmates of two of the Big Three when there should have been no human heirs… This must happen. This is how we must make our comeback."

"But no one knows-"

"They will soon enough."

"Was erasing them from each other necessary?"

"Eh, why not have a little fun? They'll come back to each other eventually. Soulmates are too connected to stay apart for long."

"Which is how we'll get them."

"Yes."

…

_**~Percy~**_

"Nico. Nicoooo." The name feels warm on my tongue, and makes my face burn. "Why would I get a guy as a soulmate? That doesn't make any sense Grover."

"Don't ask me Perce. Even Aphrodite came to give you two her blessing, so-"

"WHAT?! She loves messing with me! Is she behind this?!"

"No, I don't think she is. Something messed with you and Nico. You disappeared, I collapsed, and I could hear Nico was having problems. As much as she likes to mess with you, the Goddess of Love and everything wouldn't mess up soulmates."

"…. I guess so. Hey Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what he looks like?"

"Um… a lil' shorter than you, dark hair, dark eyes, super pale…. I don't know I don't see him as you do, remember?"

"Right… I need to get out of here, wake up, or whatever. I need to find him."

"Well I need you to 'wake up, or whatever' cuz I'd like to wake up too."

…

_**~Poseidon~**_

The God of the Ocean, a tall, broad man, was standing on the beach as a fierce woman with gold-brown eyes approached him. Her features were that of a statue – chiseled and sharp, beautiful as someone could be.

"What are you doing here?" She was harsh, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"A problem has arisen."

"That is no concern of mine, or my daughter's."

"But it is. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I think I'm going to need-"

"No. You can't do this Poseidon. You can't use her when you've hid her for so long."

"Gabriella, I'm sorry, but Aria is the only one who can help right now."

"How?! Tell me what is going on, and then I will consider your request. Until then, you can go nowhere near my daughter."

"My son, Percy. He's gone missing; his soulmate is trying to find him, but he too is now missing. Hades as told me that the spirits could be guiding him here. Aria might be the only one strong enough to help him find Percy before it's too late."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"There is no trace of what has taken Percy. No trace of power, nothing."

"Nothing…"

"And only one being has ever been able to get in and out of Camp without leaving a trace."

"No. I'm the last. You know this. This is why you've kept me and her hidden."

"It had seemed-" he stopped and looked to a cave far off the other side of the beach. "Nico is coming. Please, let Aria help him."

"And let me and her be known? Are you ready for the backlash this will bring you?"

"I will take whatever comes my way, as long as Percy can be okay."

"Okay then. We will help Nico, as you've requested. Be ready for the hell this will bring to your world though."

…

**Okay so… something's up with Poseidon and whatnot.**

**If ya'll liked, PLEASE **_**PLEASE **__**PLEASE **_**leave a review. If you can go through the trouble of liking, you can leave a generic 'next chapter plz' review.**

**See ya'll next time I hope.**

**-JustMe133**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, it's been awhile. I really wanted to completely abandon this story, but a good friend of mine wanted me to try to keep going. No one will probably read this, and that's okay.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

…

_**~Nico~**_

It's odd. I can hear the ocean. Why am I going to the ocean? Why would my sister send me here? Why would anyone from the Underworld send me here?

I stumble out of a cave, trying to blink away the light that threatens to burn my eyes.

A girl is waiting, watching me. I can't make her out, but she sort of looks like…

Who does she look like? Bianca? It can't be her though.

No, she looks like someone else.

But who?

I stumble towards her, falling as I try to move over the sand. She catches me, and I finally see her eyes.

Oh.

That's why she looks familiar.

I'm staring into the ocean again.

…

_**~Aria~**_

The boy has passed out in my arms. He looked so shocked. Was this what Poseidon had in mind? Let him see my eyes and scare the darkness out of him?

Why is that _man_ so _stupid_?

I lug the boy into my house, where my mother is waiting, watching me.

"This is a bad idea. Why did I ever agree to let him use you like this? After all of the warnings he has given us about staying hidden, after hiding our existence…"

"Mother. You know I detest that "_God_" as much as you do, but this is bigger than the both of us. If there are others… If my help is the only thing that can reunite these two soulmates, why must I deny that help?"

"You could be killed."

"I could. I've been alive a very long time Mother. This would be a wonderful way to die."

"Aria!"

"Besides, I would like to meet him."

"I know you would," her mother said, softening as she watched her daughter lay the boy out on the couch. "But Poseidon has kept you two apart for a reason."

"I know. I could not be known of. I understood his reasoning. But the other has lived through his prophecy. There should be no harm in my existence being revealed now."

"That doesn't mean anything to the other Gods! If they find out about this… You could be killed. I could be killed."

"Well then, he should have thought of that before he did this to you, and inevitably to me."

…

_**~Nico~**_

I woke up in a strange house, a young woman standing over me. Her eyes are so familiar…

"Do I know you?"

"No," she said, sitting on the end of the couch, still watching me. "Do you know why you're here Nico?"

"I don't even know where I am."

"That happens. Do you know who you're looking for?"

_The eyes_.

"No."

_The eyes. The ocean._

"Nico?"

_Someone… with eyes like hers._

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aria. We're looking for the same person."

"Who?"

"You'll remember soon enough. You should rest." Her hand was on my forehead, and suddenly I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I drifted into a deep, untroubled sleep for once, drifting into the shadows on my way.

…

I wake up in the Underworld, except I'm not really here. I'm a blend of shadow and self – no one can see or hear me.

What am I doing here?

There's a girl next to me, still young as she shimmers towards me.

"Bianca?"

I try to speak, but nothing happens. She nods and drifts towards me.

"Nico. Follow me. You'll wake up soon, but hopefully I can help you remember before that happens." She doesn't make noise, but I can hear her just the same. We hadn't been this close to each other in so long. I can see how much I've changed and how much she hasn't. She smiles at me and reaches for my hand, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Remember what?"

"Him."

"Him?" She nods and we glide towards our father's home, where voices are rumbling in conversation.

"Don't worry, they can't hear us," Bianca tells me, and suddenly I feel like the small boy I was years ago, and how we would hide in the Casino, listening to people without being seen or heard. Some things don't change I guess.

"So, not only is my son a soulmate to that buffoon, but now they've been pulled apart? Who would do such a thing?"

"You know as well as I do there's only one group that despises soulmates, especially those of the Big Three."

"I thought besides your little hidden hovel, there weren't any left?"

"It seems we were all mistaken then, weren't we?"

"What about Nico? Is he okay?"

"Is that some fatherly concern I hear in your voice?"

"He is my son. As much as I detest that idiot son of _yours_, he is what Nico needs in his life."

"Yes, I do hope Percy is okay. Wherever he's being held at."

"Percy," I whisper, feeling myself drift from the dark castle.

"Nico?"

"That's who I'm trying to find, isn't it?"

Bianca gives me a ghostly smile as my nose is filled with the fresh scent of the ocean and my lungs fill with saltwater to the point where I feel like I'm drowning.

"Percy."

…

_**~Percy~**_

It's like I'm burning alive.

It hurts, bubbling up under my skin and tightening my throat as invisible flames consume me.

"Grover?"

"What's up Perce?"

"I'm burning. Why am I burning?"

"You know why Percy. You gotta remember. I want to wake up just like you do."

"Is this because of him?"

"I can't help you…. Per…cy…."

"Grover?! Grover!"

I can feel it. He's gone.

I'm alone.

Burning.

Maybe I'm really dying this time.

I close my eyes – maybe I don't know it's still dark – and try to bring up his face. The one who ripped me from Annabeth, the one I'm fighting to stay alive for.

Yes, I need to stay for him.

Him…. I can almost see him, a ghostly figure within my mind.

Dark, wild hair.

Dark, brooding eyes. But he doesn't always brood. No, I've seen those dark eyes smile and warm when they look at me.

Pale skin, and the way it flushes when he looks at me.

"Nico." I smile as I'm swept away in a deep current of darkness.

Finally.

…

**Thanks for reading (if you did read).**

**Reviews are love.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
